Looney Tunes
Looney Tunes é uma série de curta-metragens de animação americanos, produzida de 1930 a 1969 e distribuída pela Warner Bros. Animation durante a chamada Era de Ouro da animação americana, ao lado de sua série-irmã Merrie Melodies. 1 Looney Tunes apresentou inicialmente composições musicais através das aventuras de personagens de desenhos animados como Bosko e Buddy. Ela precedeu a série Merrie Melodies, e foi a primeira série de animação cinematográfica da Warner Bros. O nome Looney Tunes (que em português significa "Músicas Loucas") é uma variação do nome Sinfonias Ingênuas, que foi o título da série concorrente de Walt Disney, de desenhos baseados em músicas. Além disso é um trocadilho proposital entre as palavras "tunes" (músicas) e "toons" (síncope de "cartoon" - desenho). De 1942 a 1964, Looney Tunes e Merrie Melodies foram os curtas animados mais populares nos cinemas; junto com as obras de Disney e outros populares concorrentes, incluindo Fleischer Studios, Walter Lantz Productions, United Productions of America, Terrytoons e MGM.2 Desde seu sucesso durante a era de curta-metragem de desenhos animados, Looney Tunes tornou-se uma franquia de mídia em todo o mundo; ganhou passagens por várias séries de televisão, longas-metragens, quadrinhos, álbuns de música, vídeo games e parque de diversões; além de trazer uma geração de show com atualizações. Muitos dos personagens têm feito e continuam a fazer aparições na introdução de vários outros programas de televisão(incluindo séries animadas), filmes e divulgações. O personagem mais popular da Looney Tunes, Bugs Bunny (ou Pernalonga no Brasil), é considerado como um ícone cultural e já apareceu em filmes mais do que qualquer outra personagem de desenho animado.3 Alguns filmes de Looney Tunes são citados como alguns dos maiores de todos os tempos. A série ganhou um reboot em 2015, a série Wabbit. Personagens| editar código-fonte Emissoras| editar código-fonte Personagens| editar código-fonte Mais tarde, após a adição do estúdio de animação de Administração Tex Avery e Chuck Jones entre outros, bem como o dublador Mel Blanc(na dublagem americana), Looney Tunes chegou à fama maior para a criação de tais estrelas do desenho animado popular como os personagens regulares da série ficaram conhecidos como "os Looney Tunes" (muitas vezes incorretamente, intencionalmente ou não, como "Looney Toons"), sendo que os principais são: Pernalonga, Patolino, Gaguinho, Hortelino Troca-Letras, Piu-Piu e Frajola, Papa-léguas, Coiote, Frangolino, Eufrazino Puxa-Briga, Pepé Le Pew, Marvin, o Marciano, Ligeirinho, Taz, Bruxa Hazel e outros. No Brasil, Looney Tunes foi chamado de Turma do Pernalonga, estreando na Sessão Desenho no SBT com dublagem brasileira. Em Portugal estreou na RTP em 1970 no "cinema de animação" de Vasco Granja. Nota: Na RTP1, TVI e RTP Memória, a série passou em inglês com legendas em português. Origem| editar código-fonte Originalmente produzida pela Harman-Ising Pictures, a série Looney Tunes foi produzida por Leon Schlesinger Productions de 1933 a 1944. Schlesinger vendeu seu estúdio para a Warner Bros. em 1944, e foi renomeado como Warner Bros. Cartoons, continuando a produção dos desenhos até 1963. A produção de Looney Tunes foi terceirizada pela DePatie-Freleng Enterprises de 1964 a 1967, e a Warner Bros. Cartoons ré-assumiu a produção para os dois anos finais da série. De 1942 até meados dos anos 60, Looney Tunes foi a série de desenhos animados mais popular nos cinemas dos Estados Unidos, sucedendo a Disney.4 No começo Looney Tunes e Merrie Melodies desenharam suas histórias na biblioteca de música vasta da Warner. De 1934 a 1943, Merrie Melodies foram produzidas em cores e em Looney Tunes em preto e branco. Depois de 1943, no entanto, ambas as séries foram produzidas em cores e tornaram-se praticamente idênticos, com a diferença apenas estilística é a variação entre a abertura do tema da música e títulos. Ambas as séries também feitas de uso de vários personagens dos desenhos animados do estúdio. Em 1937, a música-tema de Looney Tunes foi "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" por Cliff Friend e Dave Franklin; a música-tema de Merrie Melodies foi uma adaptação de "Merrily We Roll Along" por Charles Tobias, Murray Mencher e Eddie Cantor. Licenciamento e direitos autorais| editar código-fonte Quando as série Looney Tunes e Merrie Melodies começaram em 1930, embora Warner Bros. tenha mantido os direitos aos desenhos animados e as marcas Looney Tunes e Merrie Melodies, Harman e Ising detinha os direitos sobre o personagem Bosko. Quando Harman e Ising deixaram a Warner Bros. em 1933, o seu ex-produtor Leon Schlesinger começou seu próprio estúdio na Warner Bros. continuando a série Looney Tunes. Harman e Ising retiveram os direitos de Bosko e começaram a fazer desenhos de Bosko na Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, em 1934. No entanto, estes desenhos não eram um sucesso e em 1937 MGM dispensou Harman e Ising e formou seu próprio estúdio para criar a MGM Cartoon, com Harman e Ishing ficando com os direitos de Bosko. Além disso, o estúdio Schlesinger continuou a fazer desenhos animados populares até 1944, quando Schlesinger vendeu seu estúdio para a Warner Bros e, desde então, a Warner Bros. possuiu todos os direitos a todos os caracteres pós-1933 criado por Leon Schlesinger Productions e a Warner Bros. Cartoons. Os direitos sobre desenhos individuais, porém, estão em outras mãos. Em 1955, a Warner Bros. vendeu seu curtas em preto-e-branco de Looney Tunes (além dos curtas em preto-e-branco de Merrie Melodies feitos após Harman e Ising sairem) em syndication para televisão para a Guild Films.5 Os direitos daqueles desenhos animados foram atribuídos ao Sunset Productions. Estes desenhos animados foram distribuídos pela Guild Films até sua falência e foram comprados pela Seven Arts. Com a compra da WB pela Seven Arts, a WB conseguiu os direitos dos desenhos em preto e branco. Em 1956, Associated Artists Productions (AAP) adquiridos os direitos de exibição para a televisão da maioria dos curtas pré-1950 da Warner Bros,6 incluindo todos os Merrie Melodies (exceto para os que foram vendidos para a Sunset e Lady, Play Your Mandolin!) e curtas coloridos dos Looney Tunes que foram lançados antes de agosto de 1948. ao contrário da venda a Sunset Productions, a AAP foi autorizada a manter os títulos da Warner intactos e simplesmente inserido a frase "Associated Artists Productions presents" (como resultado, cada um dos curtas de Merrie Melodies tiveram a canção "Merrily We Roll Along" tocadaduas vezes). Dois anos mais tarde, United Artists comprou a.a.p. (que também havia comprado os curtas do Popeye produzidos pela Fleischer Studios e Famous Studios para Paramount), que fundiu a empresa em sua divisão de televisão; United Artists Television.7 Em 1981, a UA foi vendida para a MGM,8 e cinco anos depois, Ted Turner adquiriu a biblioteca pré-maio de 1986 da MGM.9 Ele também adquiriu os direitos da bilioteca da a.a.p. . Em 1996, a empresa de Turner, Turner Broadcasting System (cuja divisão Turner Entertainment Co. supervisionou a biblioteca de filmes), foi comprada pela Time Warner10 que também possuía a Warner Bros. Com essa fusão, a Warner Bros. também conseguiu curtas de Bosko, personagem criado por Hugh Harman e Rudolf Ising que fez sua estréia em Looney Tunes e que depois mudou-se para a série Happy Harmonies da MGM. Atualmente a Warner Home Video detém os direitos de vídeo de todos os curtas de Looney Tunes e Merrie Melodies por conta da compra da Turner Entertainment pela Time Warner. A partir de 1960, o desenhos foram reagrupados em vários programas de TV diferentes que permaneceu popular durante várias décadas antes de ser comprada pela Turner Broadcasting System. Cartoon Network de Turner exibiu os curtas por 12 anos, desde o seu lançamento em 01 de outubro de 1992 até 3 de outubro de 2004, e novamente a partir de 2009 até os dias atuais. Uma versão da década de 2000 chamada The Looney Tunes Show, foi produzido pela Warner Bros. Animation para a rede, foi transmitido entre 2001 e 2004. O bloco contou com curta originais de Looney Tunes e Merrie Melodies. Cinco dúzias de curtas de Looney Tunes e Merrie Melodies de antes de dezembro 1943 cairam em domínio público e estão assim distribuídas livremente através de vários lançamentos não-oficiais. Muitos destes desenhos de domínio público tendem a não ter boa qualidade de som e imagem. Atualmente| editar código-fonte O desenho foi readaptado em episódios de meia hora, essa nova versão nomeada simplesmente de "Show dos Looney Tunes", que estreou em 2010 no Cartoon Network, com os personagens clássicos, e até novos personagens adicionados como figurantes e as vezes contendo um dialogo com os personagens clássicos, mas não é só isso que mudou, muitos personagens mudaram de personalidade, costumes e hábito deixando de lado o "Politicamente Incorreto" que garantiu o sucesso dos antigos curtas-metragens. Mais tarde em 2015 foi inventada uma serie chamada "Wabbit" em que alguns personagens voltam a clássica comédia de antigamente. Realização| editar código-fonte Mídias relacionadas| editar código-fonte Séries animadas| editar código-fonte * The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) * The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–1995) * Taz-Mania (1991–1995) * The Plucky Duck Show (1992) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) * Baby Looney Tunes (2002–2005) * Duck Dodgers (2003–2005) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005–2007) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) * Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Production (2015–) Filmes| editar código-fonte * Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) * Space Jam (1996) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) Direct-to-video| editar código-fonte * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) * Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Quadrinhos| editar código-fonte * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Comics #1–165 (Dell Publishing, 1941–1955) * Bugs Bunny #1–85 (Dell Publishing, 1942–1962) * Porky Pig #1–81 (Dell Publishing, 1942–1962) * Tweety and Sylvester #1–37 (Dell Publishing, 1952–1962) * Daffy Duck #1–30 (Dell Publishing, 1953–1962) * Looney Tunes #166–246 (Dell Publishing, 1955–1962) * Beep Beep The Road Runner #1–14 (Dell Publishing, 1958–1962) * Bugs Bunny #86–245 (Gold Key Comics/Whitman, 1962–1984) * Daffy Duck #31–145 (Gold Key Comics/Whitman, 1962–1984) * Tweety and Sylvester #1–120 (Gold Key Comics/Whitman, 1963–1984) * Porky Pig #1–109 (Gold Key Comics/Whitman, 1965–1984) * Yosemite Sam and Bugs Bunny #1–80 (Gold Key Comics/Whitman, 1970–1983) * Beep Beep The Road Runner #1–105 (Gold Key Comics/Whitman, 1971–1984) * Looney Tunes #1–47 (Gold Key Comics/Whitman, 1975–1984) * Bugs Bunny #1–3 (DC Comics, 1990); #1–3 (DC Comics, 1993) * Looney Tunes #1–dias atuais (DC Comics, 1994–?) Além disso vários desenhos animados que não tinham relações aparentes com a série, especiais e aparições nos quadrinhos de antologia como March in Comics, Top Comics e impressões Dell Giants de várias publicação ocidental. A numeração da Dell Giants geralmente inclui aparições de 3-4 nos quadrinhos da Four Color da Dell. Episódios considerados Incorretos| editar código-fonte Tal como outros desenhos animados clássicos, "Looney Tunes" não foi exceção de alguns episódios com incorreções para as crianças, como terrorismo, tabagismo, porte de armas e comportamentos malucos. As personagens mais conhecidas pelo uso de explosivos e terrorismo são o Papa-Léguas e o Coiote, quando o Coiote adquire algum explosivo e utiliza objetos agressores para apanhar o Papa-Léguas, isso faz com que seja pouco educacional para as crianças. Os episódios com mais tabagismo e porte de armas foram os de Pernalonga onde aparece a dupla de criminosos Rocky e Mugsy, Eufrazino e o Hortelino quando utilizam armas para apanhar o Pernalonga, no caso dos episódios de Hortelino na floresta foi utilizada uma caçadeira. Um episódio conhecido é o "Duck, Rabbit, Duck!" onde em pleno inverno, Hortelino, usa uma caçadeira para tentar caçar Pernalonga e Patolino. Categoria:Looney Tunes